Samuel Robinson (1726-1792)
}} Biography Samuel, the first child of Peter Robinson, Jr. and Ruth Fuller, b. July 6, 1726 at Windham, Conn. He was bapt. at the Windham First Church on June 25, 1727 and named for his deceased maternal grandfather, Sgt. Samuel Fuller. Marriage and Family Samuel m. Sarah Kimball at the Hampton, Conn. Congreg. Church on Feb. 14, 1748/49 (Windham town records say they married on Jan. 2, 1748/9, which may be the date they filed an intent to marry). She was the dau. of Richard and Sarah (Burley) Kimball of Windham, bapt. at Ipswich, Mass. June 27, 1718. Samuel and Sarah had eleven children of record at Windham, nine who married and left descendants. # Dorcas Robinson, b. Apr. 2, 1749; m. Richard Martin at the Scotland Society Chh., then in Windham, on Nov. 29, 1792. # Jemima Robinson, b. Oct. 2, 1750; m. Aaron Cleveland, Jr. at the Scotland Society Chh., then in Windham, on June 13, 1777. Aaron was the eldest child of Col. Aaron Cleveland and Thankful Paine, b. June 18, 1750 at Canterbury, Conn. Aaron Cleveland, Jr. is the paternal descendant of Constance (Hopkins) Snow, who with her father Stephen, were passengers of the 1620 Mayflower passage. # Asher Robinson, b. July 5, 1752; m. Sarah West at the Scotland Society Chh., then in Windham, on Sept. 3, 1778. He died at Northfield, VT on June 30, 1834. Asher's Rev. War pension file, and that of his widow Sarah at Brookfield, Vermont, prove that Sarah was the daughter of Francis West and Sarah Strong of Tolland, Conn., b. at Tolland on Apr. 15, 1759. The same pension file is highly suggestive that Sarah's mother, the widow Sarah West, was the 2nd wife of Asher's uncle Peter Robinson, 3rd. # Claghorn Robinson, b. Apr. 4, 1754; m. Betty (q.v., Betsey) Ransom at Canterbury, Conn. on Jan. 29, 1777; d. intestate and insolvent betw. Mar. 20-June 20, 1806 at Alburgh, VT. # Sybil Robinson, b. Sept. 14, 1755; m. Ebenezer Colburn (q.v. Coburn) at the Scotland Society Chh. on Nov. 20, 1777. # Samuel Robinson (1757-1776) called the 3rd, b. Sept. 16, 1757; died unmarried at New York on Sept. 23, 1776 during the Rev. War town record. He is not to be confused with Samuel Robinson "Jr.", son of Israel, who m. Sarah Scott at Windham in 1773. The common protocol in New England town records was to designate similar named persons in seniority of age, not by direct family relationships. In 1773 Samuel Robinson "Jr.", son of Israel, was the 2nd oldest Samuel Robinson living at Windham, not that he was the son of Samuel Robinson, Sr. # Ephraim Robinson (1760-1843) - b. May 13, 1760; m. Mary Upham purportedly on Mar. 23, 1786 at Wethersfield, Conn. and removed to Pawlet, VT where Mary d. in June 1820. He m. 2) the widow Jemima (Smith) Brown in Nov. 1820 and she d. at Pawlet in 1834. Ephraim d. at Pawlet in 1843. # Abel Robinson, b. Sept. 15, 1761; removed with his brothers to Pawlet, VT where he married at least twice, perhaps thrice. He was residing at Pawlet in the 1791 federal census of Vermont (the so-called 1790 census of the Vermont Territory taken in April-May 1791 preparatory to Vermont's statehood). An Abel Robinson, age 45 and older, was also residing at Pawlet, VT in the 1820 census. # Richard Robinson, b. May 13, 1763 (Windham VRs; May 14 per his Rev. War Pension File); m. Huldah Bowman at the Brooklyn, Conn. Congreg. Chh. on Dec. 23, 1784, purportedly the dau. of Ezra and Mary (Smith) Bowman. He also removed with brothers Ephraim and Abel to Pawlet, VT where he was residing in the 1830 census. He d. at Pawlet on Dec. 14, 1838 (Rev. War Pension File, which makes no mention of his wife and children) and claimed that while in the service he witnessed the execution of Maj. John Andre at Tappan, NY (from a tree on the rear of the then home of Maj. Franciscus Blauvelt). No subsequent widow's pension is of record. # Oliver Robinson, b. Sept. 15, 1766 and d. in infancy Dec. 14, 1767. # Sarah Robinson, b. June 22, 1768; probably the Sarah that m. Oliver Cary at the Scotland Society chh. on May 4, 1792. He was likely the Oliver born at Windham Oct. 20, 1761 to William and Eunice (Webb) Cary. References * William Marks (1792-1872)/Immigrant Ancestors * Samuel Robinson - FindAGrave Memorial #43471754